Nurse Scud
by eyeofdionysus
Summary: Scud decides to be a nurse for the day. A Short one shot written for a friend. Disclaimer: I own nothing


Nurse Scud

Scud knocks on your bedroom door before entering carrying a small bowl and a face cloth. You shuffled slightly on the bed giving him room to sit down next to you. He placed a hand on your forehand "You're not burnin up at least" You look up at him with puppy dog eyes "I do suddenly feel kinda hot now though" you mumble. You think he hasn't heard you, but you see him smirk. He places the face cloth in the water and wrings it out before placing it gently on your forehead. You close your eyes enjoying the cooling sensation. He gently rubs the cloth over your face and down your neck. The cloth is replaced by his fingers that continue to gently stroke down your neck to your chest. He moves closer, you keep your eyes closed and you feel his breath on your neck. Soft lips placing feather light kisses onto your skin. You can't help that a slight moan escapes your lips. You feel his breath warm against your lips. "I bet I can make you feel better"

"I bet I can make you feel better" He placed a very light kiss on your lips before he stood up. You were almost frozen in place with events unfolding before you. Scud stood next to the bed. He toed his boots off then removed his shirt. He kept his t-shirt on, for the moment. You were trying to keep your breathing under control. You couldn't take your eyes off him. You had to bite you bottom lip to suppress the moan that was trying to escape. "You ok?" He asked with a chuckle "You're looking at little flushed" "It's getting a bit hot in here" You reply with a croak in your voice. He bent over you a little and pulled the cover back. He smiled as he saw that your t-shirt was sitting just above your waist and was giving him a perfect view of the red lacy shorts you had on. He noticed your t-shirt was a little wet from earlier. He tutted "Need to get you outta these wet things" he grabbed the bottom of your top and whipped it off you in one swift movement. You tried to cover yourself, but he swatted your hands away "No!" He laughed "Now I've heard the best cure for your illness is to sweat it out." He started to remove the rest of his clothes "And I'm gonna help you get nice and sweaty"

Your voice caught in the back of your throat as you took in the sight before you. Scud stood there naked as the day he was born. Your eyes zoned in on the part of his body you always wanted to see. You gulped as you saw the size of it. He tugged on himself a couple of times as he got into the bed with you. He pulled you down so you were lying next to him. He leaned in close and whispered "Relax. Let old Scud take care of you" You were losing any self control you thought you still had. You willed your body to relax and let him take control, to take care of you. He had one hand in your hair while the other trailed down your body and back up again. He cupped your breast and you gasped closing your eyes. He bent his head to allow his tongue to swirl round your nipple. You felt him smirk against your skin as you moaned louder. "You like that huh?" He continued licking, swirling, kissing and even nipping your breast while his hand worked its way into your underwear. You moaned as his fingers began exploring you. He chuckled into your breast. "I see my healing hands are working wonders" You lifted your hips to help remove your underwear. And he moved on top of you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close. He kissed your neck, focusing on the sweet sensitive spot just between your neck and shoulder. He kept one hand near your head and the other rested on your hip. You took this as a signal and opened yourself to him. He didn't need to be asked twice and entered you in one swift movement. You arched your back at the feeling of him filling you. He looked deep into your eyes before crashing his lips to yours. Your tongues danced as you both moaned and groaned into each others mouths. It wasn't long before you were feeling the deep dull pleasant ache deep down. You knew he was getting close as his breathing was speeding up and so were his thrusts. You wrapped your legs round his waist as you went spiralling off the cliff of pleasure. Scud wasn't far behind you. He came hard burying his face into your shoulder. He moved to lie beside you, pulling you into his side. He lightly stroked your back as you both got your breathing under control. "I intend to take care of you more, but you need your rest first."


End file.
